Refrain
by pandaslide
Summary: Zen and MC have been together for a while now and everything seems to be going well until MC rocks the boat in these seemingly calm waters.


It was the beginning week of April, cherry blossoms were at their peak bloom and MC's birthday was next week. That's when she was going to tell him. She was going to tell her lovely Zen about this new life the two of them had created.

Laying in bed looking out the window to see as the cherry blossoms gently blew away with the breeze MC smiled and went to turn to Zen. Rather, where Zen should be. She looked at the time on her phone, the bright screen burning her eyes a bit. "6:30? He's not usually up this early. Maybe he's just in the bathroom.", she sighed trying to ease her anxiety. Then she heard Zen from the living room. He almost sounded angry. But, what she was curious about who was he talking to?

Throwing the covers off herself and slowly and quietly making her way to the living room MC spoke up, "Zenny, who is that?", she tilted her head. Scaring the crap out of Zen he gasped and quickly hung up the phone. "Oh babe I didn't mean to wake you.", he pulls her in for a hug. MC wrapped her arms around him hugging him back. The two stood there in an embrace for a moment before MC let go and asked again who it was.

Zen sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to hide it for long. "It was just my agency, but can we-" MC furrowed her brows puzzled as to why they'd call so early. Then she cut Zen off. "Your agency? Wh-Wh-what do they want with you so early in the morning? While they know you're sleeping?", MC was so baffled she couldn't get her first thought out completely right. "Babe, like you said it's a time when I would be sleeping. So why don't we talk about it after a little bit more rest? Hm?"

Zen came over to MC placed his large hands her shoulders and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. It put her thoughts at ease for the moment so they went hand in hand back to bed.

Really though neither of them got any rest. They were both too worried about the phone call Zen had.

That day was a quiet day. Even though Zen said the two would talk about it later in the day they never did. MC as worried as she was didn't want to be a bother. And Zen was just relieved she didn't ask again that day because he was stressed out enough from the call. He will tell her though...soon enough.

The next day was a Monday and in the morning the scene was almost the same, except it was MC who was out of bed. She had walked over to the window in their room to get a better view of the cherry blossoms. The curtains still drawn MC wanted to be careful not to let any light in and wake her Zen up.

Just looking at the beautiful blur of pink that painted practically everywhere she looked helped MC collect her thoughts. "Depending on what was going on with Zen I might have to tell him a little sooner than my birthday. Also, what kind of call could he have had that irritated him so much he wouldn't even talk to me about it?" MC's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around her from behind. "What are you doing up so early my love?", Zen said groggily while providing her with plenty of neck kisses.

MC turned around stepping out from behind the curtains. She looked up at her handsome boyfriend who she desperately wished to call husband and placed a kiss on his nose. "I couldn't sleep well is all." He knew exactly why. Letting go of her Zen look defeated and sighed. He walked over to their bed and sat on the side of it patting a spot for MC to sit. MC obliged and rested her head on Zen's shoulder upon sitting down.

Now the curtains were open a bit, beams of light hitting the floor and illuminating the room ever so slightly. Only one or two trees were in view, but it was still pretty.

MC already knew about Zen's contract with this agency. The one where they would have to refrain being seen in public together. It bothered both of them, her more than him, but what Zen just told MC was worse.

"MC, you can't be my manager anymore."

That sentence hit her like a ton of bricks. Everything went silent almost like she was deaf. All she could do was stare forward. At those cherry blossoms.

"MC. MC, are you even listening?", he nudged you a bit. She heard every word so all she could do in response was nod.

Losing her position as manager wouldn't have been as big of a deal if her and Zen were like a normal couple, but they weren't.

"W-why?", MC finally spoke while a bit choked up. Zen's eyes saddened and he pulled his love into his arms a bit hoping to provide some comfort. "Remember, when we went out with the RFA for my birthday... the media somehow managed to do piece on that." "And because of that.. it's considered a violation?!" MC couldn't believe it. How could going out with a group of friends be a violation of his contract. "I'm not happy about it either, pissed actually. There's nothing I can do though unless I want to lose this agency or worse."

MC slowly slid to the floor a began crying. "Nothing at all?" Zen shook his head. "Zen, I love you. I really do, but other than your birthday it's been at least 7-8 months since we've gone out together and now this. What am I supposed to do?", MC spoke between her sobs.

Zen had to make a decision. This wasn't a light one either. It would affect his personal life in a major way or his career. While consoling his crying girlfriend Zen was deep in thought about everything. When...

"Zen. You should know something. Why this would make me more upset than I might have usually had gotten.", MC stood and went to get something she had hidden away. Zen was confused by what she had meant until, "Look at it.". MC smiled no longer crying. She knew now was the time to tell him as much as she wanted to wait a bit longer she just had a gut feeling she should let him know now.

Zen's eyes lit up. In that moment nothing else mattered. He was thrilled he was going to be a dad. He started asking a bunch of questions like when she found out, how far along she was, whether she wanted a boy or a girl. MC let a small laugh "Zenny it's almost like you're the child." she smiled. "Ha. I guess so. I'm just happy, but..." Zen's smile quickly faded. "What if the press finds out? What if my agency finds out? Then my career is over."

That statement was MC's breaking point, at least for the moment. She gently took the pregnancy test away from Zen and started getting dressed. "You're right Zen they can't find out. Lord knows what would happen if they did" MC finished in a sarcastic tone as she packed a small suitcase. Zen's eyes widened. "Babe..no MC where are you.. what you doing?" Zen struggled to say in disbelief.

Now at the front door with her shoes on MC opened it turned around with tears welling up and simply said, "Making sure your career won't be over."


End file.
